


Full

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Enjolras: Enjolras takes an enema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

"D-Doctor," Enjolras whispered, and his lips remained parted as he paused, staring up at Combeferre. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Quite sure." Combeferre said in the crisp tone he'd grown used to using when they played these games, more to see the way Enjolras flushed and mewled rather than to play the actor as charmingly as Enjolras did. They hadn't played this particular game before, however, and despite his calm tone Combeferre's heart was racing in his chest. "Over the bath, now, Benoit, and spread your legs."

"Yes, sir." Enjolras did, and my, he was delightful like this, with the sweet, marble curves to his buttocks and his thighs, the quiver to his body and the bend of his back. Though his arms were straight he bowed his head: it was only here, for Combeferre, that Enjolras would bow his head at all.

Combeferre lifted the bag above Enjolras' head, hanging it on the shower rail, and the blond tried to hide it but he glanced at the bag with his lower lip held tight beneath his white, white teeth. 

Combeferre was wearing a glove as he pressed a slow finger forwards, an Enjolras let out a quiet noise. He was tight, but he soon relaxed, and he let out a soft mewl with the scissor of Combeferre's two fingers. Combeferre could see his cock, half-hard and hanging heavy between his legs.

"Not to worry." He said in a perfunctory fashion. "Perfectly natural reaction."

"Y-y-yes, Doctor." Enjolras said softly, and the quaver to his voice was put on - Combeferre had always said at school he ought to have been an actor, but Enjolras always claimed he enjoyed a role too much to take it with him upon the stage.

Combeferre pressed the nozzle forwards, and Enjolras let out a sharp noise, closing his eyes tightly. "Too cold?"

"Cold." Enjolras agreed. 

"Don't worry: this will be warm." And then he turned the small dial on the enema bag, let the water flow, and Enjolras' cry was loud. 

The water  _was_  warm, rushing into him, and it felt so  _strange_ , odd and different to anything he'd ever experienced, and Enjolras yelped. "Doctor-"

"It's alright, now." Combeferre said quietly, leaning forwards and very gently stroking the other's lower back. "Calm." Enjolras tightened his hands on the side of the bath, letting out a short whine.

"It feels-" Enjolras managed to get out, gasping and then releasing a desperate noise. "It's hot, and it's heavy, heavy,  _Combeferre_ -" And there it was, patient's facade forgotten.

Combeferre didn't laugh, but he couldn't stop the smile from blooming on his lips. He leaned, left hand resting on Enjolras' back and right moving to rub very slow circles at the smaller man's belly. "Ah- ah- ah-" 

"Hush." Combeferre murmured, and Enjolras did, pressing his pretty lips together and letting out a small whimper. It was so  _hot_ , heavy in him and  _rushing_ , and he imagined momentarily that he could hear it slosh as he shifted. "Nearly done now, Benoit, nearly there."

And then it was the end of the bag, and he very gently patted Enjolras' lower back. Combeferre slowly eased the nozzle out and set it aside - he'd clean it later. "Now hold." He murmured, and he stroked up and down the line of Enjolras' spine, the touch as light as it could be on the other man's skin. "Talk to me, and just tell me how it feels."

"I feel full, and it's heavy, God, it's so heavy, and it-  _ah_ , that-"

"Cramps, yes, I know. They'll pass, just give it a moment." Enjolras let out a sharp noise, his breathing heavy and hard.  "That's my boy."

"Patie-"

"Shut up, Benoit." Combeferre interrupted Enjolras' protested correction with no fear at all, and Enjolras, to his credit, did as he was told, letting out a soft grunt. Combeferre enjoyed the quiet for a few minutes, and then he leaned, pressing a kiss to Enjolras' hip. "Up you get now. I'll go and put your pyjamas on the radiator."

"I'm not a child."

"You're not a child." Combeferre agreed, helping Enjolras up. "But you do like warm pyjamas, and I'm not particularly interested in watching you void."

"Oh." Enjolras said, succinctly, and Combeferre snorted before standing and leaving him be.

It was twenty minutes before Enjolras very slowly and gingerly moved into their bedroom. "You alright?"

"I feel strange." Enjolras murmured. "Empty, I mean."

"I can fix that." Combeferre teased, and Enjolras flushed red, leaning close as Combeferre pulled him in for a kiss. "Your pyjamas are warm."

"Thank you." Enjolras said in a light tone, leaning closer. " _Doctor._ "

"Oh, dispense with that and put your pyjamas on." Combeferre said, and Enjolras laughed at him before moving to do so.


End file.
